Family Crisis
by IamBenson
Summary: Elliot has a family crisis, and with the help of Olivia, he can overcome it. E/O. I dont know how this story came out it just did. Read and review as always. Be honest i can take it.
1. Elliot's Crisis

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the Bullpen finishing up some work. They were on night call, so they were the only ones in the building minus a few uni's.

She looked across the desks at Elliot as his head laid gently in front of him. She sighed lightly thinking of the past month.

After giving birth to Eli, Kathy left needing a break, after her weekend was over, she came back and packed her stuff and left. Elliot was alone raising five children. Maureen was at Hudson, Kathleen was at NYU, Dickie and Lizzie were still in High School, and of course Eli was only a couple months old.

Elliot took off a month to care for his kids after Kathy left. Olivia requested desk duty while Elliot was out, so she could help him through his crisis. She would go straight to his place in Queens right after work, and end up staying the night. Every morning she would shower and have breakfast with the kids, than leave for work, changing clothes at her apartment on the way.

Maureen and Elliot took turns taking care of Eli at night. Elliot said that he would do it, to give Maureen a chance to study, but Maureen insisted on helping. Elliot didn't complain.

Eli was getting severely needy and Elliot wasn't getting a lot of sleep, and it was starting to take a toll on him at his age. Bags started appearing under his eyes, and his attitude was getting bitter, interrogations were Hell.

She came back into the life of reality and watched him as he slept on his desk. She didn't want him to sleep on his desk, so she decided that the cribs was the better choice. Maureen had Eli for the night so it was a perfect oppourtunity for Elliot to get some long awaited sleep.

She touched his shoulder lightly, "El?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Come on, we can sleep in the cribs, don't sleep at your desk." He nodded and took her outstretched hand. She led them upstairs and he laid down on his favorite bunk. Olivia stood there a moment and watched him. She stood up and tried to move to the next bunk but Elliot's hand took hers.

"Stay." His eyes were open and begging. She nodded and laid next to him. "Thank you."

Olivia looked up at his face, "For what, El?"

"For everything." It was the simplest sentence, but it meant everything to Olivia. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and they fell asleep holding onto each other tightly.


	2. The victim

Olivia woke to her phone buzzing in her pocket, she quickly answered it, before it had a chance to wake Elliot. He had become sort of a heavier sleeper since this whole crisis began.

"Benson," she said lightly, "uh-huh…yeah…we'll be…" she looked at Elliot, _this is his chance to get some sleep, I can do this one._ "Um…I'll be there."

She closed her phone and carefully extracted herself from Elliot's embrace. He mumbled something incoherently and rolled to his side facing Olivia. She wrote him a quick note:

El,  
got a call, but its small  
and I can handle it.  
Get some sleep.  
Love,  
Liv

She laid the note under his nose and kissed his cheek lightly. She headed for the door, ready to take on the rape victim.

Mercy Hospital

Olivia walked up to the Nurses Station, and pulled out her badge. She showed it to the nurse behind the table, "Hi, I'm Det. Benson; I got a call about a rape victim."

"This way, hun." The nurse pointed to the hall, and they made their way down it. "it's a good thing you got here so fast, She was getting antsy."

"Name?"

"She didn't give one."

"Who found her?"

"A couple of uni's on patrol around the corner. They said she was wondering the streets. She looked sick so they brought her here."

"Prognosis?"

"I believe this girl has been hurt bad, she was very defensive when we tried to examine her."

"Ok, age?"

"8 or 9" the nurse said lightly.

"Oh, man." Olivia nodded and they went into the room.

"Hi, sweetie, my name is Olivia, I'm a Police Officer, can you tell me your name?" The small blonde girl on the bed, pointed to Olivia's waistband. Looking down, she took her badge off of her belt and handed it to the little girl.

Olivia sat on the bed next to her, as the girl examined the badge, trying to find its flaw. Satisfied that it was the real thing, the girl looked up at Olivia's face. "My name is Emily."

"Emily, that's a gorgeous name, can you tell me how old you are?" The little held up nine of her little fingers. "Nine?" The girl nodded. "Can you tell me what happened."

"It was seven…and that's when I normally go to bed…I was changing into my pajamas…My step daddy came in my room and helped me." The girl shivered and trembled. "He helped me undress and touched me everywhere."

"Sweetie did he touch you down there?" Her head bobbed up and down as tears began rolling down her cheek. "it's okay, Emily, do you have a last name."

"Stevens." Olivia hugged the little girl, "Where's your mom?"

"No, don't call her." Emily clung tighter to Olivia.

"Why, Sweetie?" Emily released her tiny hands from around Olivia and laid back onto the gurney. She lifted her shirt, and Olivia and the nurse came closer for a better view. Olivia's heart dropped to the floor after realizing it was cigarette burn marks, almost 50-60 of them.

"Emily, Did your mom do this?"

"Some of them, Step daddy did most of them."

"Do you know your Mom's name or your StepDad's?"

"My mom is Lisa Smith, and my Step Dad is Steve."

"Ok, Emily I need you to come with me."

Emily nodded and climbed into Olivia's arms. She gladly lifted her up, and carried her out of the hospital.


	3. Elliot's first case back

They reached the station and Emily sat in the child's room drawing pictures for Olivia. Olivia went into the bullpen and noticed Elliot sitting at his desk. "El?"

"Liv thank God." He stood up and pulled her into his embrace. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the hospital, we got a call."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Elliot, I figured you could use the sleep, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but when I didn't see you next to me I got worried. I'm up now, what do we got?"

They began walking towards the child's room, and went into observation. "Her name is Emily Stevens, age 9, she was picked up by 2 uni's on patrol. Mother Lisa Smith, Stepfather Steve Smith, claims of touching down there, I don't know about rape yet, oh and her mother and stepfather have burned her. There are over 60 cigarette burns on her stomach. We think we could get Warner to do a rape kit?"

"Probably." They heard the door open and in stepped Huang, Cragen, and Novak.

"Well all we can do now, is wait on Warner to do the rape kit." Cragen said lightly. "So, Benson, Stabler, take her down to the ME's office." They nodded and walked into the room with Emily in it.

"Hey Olivia, I drew you a picture." Emily said cheerfully.

"Wow," Olivia bent down and looked at the picture with her. "Who's in the picture?"

"This is Mom, StepDaddy, Me, and you."

"Who's this other man? On this side?"

"Oh that's my daddy, my real daddy."

"Do you still see him?" Olivia asked looking up to Emily's face.

"Yeah, he takes me to the zoo, and the park."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's more fun than mom and her husband."

Olivia stood, "Emily, this is my partner Elliot, he's coming with us."

"Where are we going?"

"To my friend Melinda." They walked out.


	4. Mr Stevens

"Mel?" Olivia said hoping to find her quickly.

"Yeah, Liv, El." Melinda walked out. She looked down and saw the little girl between them. "Is this Emily?"

"Yes, Mel, we need you to do an RK."

"Cragen called me, it's set up in my office." They all walked toward her office and filed in. Elliot lifted little Emily onto the gurney set into the corner of Warner's office. "Ok Emily, this is just a little exam, I'm not hurt, I just want to see how bad your hurt down there, ok?"

"Olivia?" Olivia moved to her side and Elliot came to her other side, they both took her hands and held them.

"I'm right here, Emily, Elliot and I are right here." Olivia looked up to Elliot and he smiled slightly and nodded.

"That's right Emily, we're both here." Emily smiled at them, bracing for the exam.

Twenty minutes went by and Warner took her gloves off. "Ok, Emily, we're done." She sat up still clutching to both Elliot's and Olivia's hands.

"Are you sure we're done?"

"Yes, honey, I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Warner said lightly. "I won't ever do it again."

"Olivia, where's my daddy?"

"I don't know but I believe my boss should have found him, by the time we get back to the station."

Emily tugged at Elliot and Olivia, "Well, lets go, I want Daddy." Olivia smiled and they all went back to the sedan.

Cragen and Munch brought in Mr. William Stevens, Emily's real father. When Cragen and Munch stood on his doorstep asking if he was Emily Stevens father, he freaked. He quickly said he was and asked if she was okay.

They took him back to the Station and he was so worried about his little Emily, that he was actually crying in the back.

They set him in the little room next to Cragen's office after telling him that two detectives were bringing her in.

Olivia and Elliot walked in, holding Emily between them. Cragen walked up to them, "He's here."

"Where?" Olivia asked picking up Emily, and holding her on her hip. Cragen pointed to the room and Olivia noticed the man with his head in his hands.

She walked over to the door, with Emily still on her hip, her face buried in Olivia's neck. Mr. Stevens didn't hear the door open, and Olivia looked at him.

"Mr. Stevens?" his head shot up and he noticed her holding his baby girl.

"Emily?" he stood gently.

"Daddy?" Emily's head shot up, "Daddy!"

"Oh, Baby, your okay now. I love you so much. Daddy's here." Emily clung to her father like she never wanted to let go. "Thank you so much for taking care of her." He extended his hand, and Olivia took it.

"Det. Olivia Benson, and it's my job, but its not a problem, she's a great, I just hate that this happened to her." Olivia said lightly, "We need you both to stay here just a little while longer. But I will give you both a few minutes, I'll be back."

Olivia walked out to Elliot, who was on the phone. She gently touched his back and he turned toward her, still talking on the phone.

"Maureen, I can't…we knew I would start taking cases again…isn't Kathleen there…alright I'll see what I can do…yeah…love you too…bye." Elliot hung up and looked to Olivia. "Maureen and Kathleen can't watch Eli tonight they both have tests tomorrow. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you alone on this case."

"Was Kathleen at the house?"

"Yeah she was headed to the NYU library, why?"

"Have her come by the precinct, and drop Eli, and we can take care of him here. So we won't have drop a case and we can still take care of him."

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked lightly. Olivia nodded and he pulled her into his embrace. Elliot held onto her as Elliot called Kathleen.

"Hey Kathleen?...Since your on your way to NYU can you bring Eli by here real quick?...great, I'll see you soon sweetie…bye." Elliot hugged Olivia again and they broke.


	5. Breaking them down

Ten minutes later, Munch and Fin brought in Lisa and Steve Smith, in cuffs. Lisa was crying, denying everything she was accused of. Steve had a small maniacal smile on his face, and he reeked of booze. They were taken in the back, and put in separate rooms.

Warner came in right behind them with a manila folder in her arms. "Mel, hey, that was fast."

"Yeah well, I wanted to get it done fast."

"Okay, so what do you got for us." Elliot said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, first off, she was raped," Olivia's hand flew to her mouth, and she shook her head. "Her hyman was torn, but thankfully she hadn't had a period yet, so she wasn't pregnant."

"Is it a match to Steve Smith?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Warner said boldly.

"How sure are you?" Olivia asked.

"Almost 99 sure."

"We got him." Olivia said to no one in particular. "We got him."

"You wanna be bad cop or good cop?" Elliot asked her, getting ready for interrogation.

"Good cop for Steve, I wanna go bad on Lisa."

"Alright let's go." Elliot stood to the side, letting her go first.

Olivia walked into Steve's room, and calmly sat down, with the manila folder that Warner gave them and another with the photos of Emily's injurys.

"What am I doing here?" Steve asked, starting to sober up.

"Didn't the arresting officer tell you?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Yeah, but I don't remember."

"Well, first off," she shuffled through the pictures, then picked up the one of Emily's stomach, "Your charged with Child Abuse."

"Child Abuse?" Steve became enraged and stood, "I never touched Emily."

"I didn't say it was Emily, Steve." This was Elliot's cue. He came in and slammed the door.

"Who is this?" Steve said pointing at Elliot, who was smiling only slightly.

"Oh this is my partner Elliot Stabler," She loved it when he went Bad Cop on suspects, she knows he enjoys it. "This is bad for you Steve because he really hates it when children are abused and raped."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do it."

It was Elliot's turn to move. "DNA doesn't lie Steve, we found some of yours inside…" his voice was getting louder, "your own step daughter." Olivia sat back down across from Steve watching the veins pop out of Elliot's neck.

"You burned cigarettes on her stomach, She has bruises all over her body, Her hyman was torn, your seman was found inside her." Olivia stated out loud.

"I…I…I didn't…"

"Your own Step daughter, how do get off on doing your own nine year old step daughter. Your sick." Elliot spat in his face. Steve cringed at every word.

Suddenly Steve seemed to have sobered up, because he bawled like a baby, "I didn't mean too."

Elliot stood him and cuffed him. "Your under arrest for Statetory Rape and Child Abuse, now get out of here." He handed him over to the uni's that took him to processing.

Elliot turned around and hugged Olivia tightly, "one down, one to go."


	6. finishing their case

Elliot walked into Lisa's just as calm as he could be. "Well, Lisa, your husband Steve is in jail."

"What did you do?" Lisa said loudly.

Elliot cocked his head as if she was crazy, "I didn't do anything, your husband did it too himself."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's in jail, for raping your daughter." They looked up seeing Olivia finally move. It was her turn to play Bad cop. And she was good at it.

"Rape?" lisa said playing the innocent card.

"Oh don't play innocent, Lisa, Emily said that you watched sometimes, that's wrong." She dropped her hands onto the table making Lisa and Elliot jump.

Elliot opened the DNA file. This is DNA, your husband's, seman was found inside of your daughter. Her hyman was torn."

Olivia came up behind her Lisa's ear and whispered lightly, "Your nine year old daughter, she was nine years old." Olivia was now red and yelling. "Your own flesh and blood."

Olivia walked out throwing her hands up, slamming the door behind her. She walked over to the observation window, and watched the rest of it.

"Where is Emily?" Lisa asked tears in her eyes.

"She is safe, you can't see her."

"Why not?"

"Because your under arrest." Elliot stood her up and cuffed her, giving her to the uni's tot take to processing. Elliot turned to Olivia, she stood there still trying to cool down. "Come on, Kathleen should be here with Eli."

?

Kathleen was sitting at Olivia's desk, talking to Eli who was in the carrier. She saw her dad and Olivia, "Thank God, I gotta go."

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry we were interviewing a suspect." Olivia walked over to Eli and picked him up holding him gently.

"Well, dad, I do love you, but I'm going to fail this test if I don't get to the library and study."

"Say no more, honey, see you later ok."

"Yep, love you."

"Love you too babe."

"Bye, Olivia." She hugged her then ran out the door, nearly toppling Cragen.

"Bye Kathleen."

Elliot walked over to Olivia who still held little Elliot in her arms. He gurgled at the sight of his father. They both laughed, at the cuteness of the little baby. "Ready to go, Liv?"

She looked up at his face, and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." Olivia looked across the room and saw Mr. Stevens and Emily still in the room they left them in. "Elliot take Eli, I need to talk to Mr. Stevens."

"Ok."

Olivia walked into the room, and saw Emily curled up in her fathers arms. "Mr. Stevens?"

"When can we leave?"

"Right now, I just wanted to tell you, that Lisa and Steve were both arrested for this. They are in jail, and Emily is safe."

"Thank you so much." Mr. Stevens said shaking her hand.

"Daddy, put me down for a second." He did so and she walked over to Olivia, "Thank you Olivia."

Olivia knelt in front of her, and Emily fell into her, hugging her tightly. "Anytime sweetie."

They let go, and Mr. Stevens picked Emily back up. "Thank you again."

"It's not a problem, I'm just glad Emily got her justice, don't be strangers."

"We won't, Bye now." Mr. Stevens took Emily and walked out of the station. Olivia walked over to Elliot and Eli and smiled at them.

"Let's go, I'm hungry."

They settled into a nice little diner just before the queensboro bridge. Olivia had Eli next to her and was feeding him before their food came.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah El?" she said, looking up at him.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you helping me for the past two months with Eli and the other kids."

"It's not a problem, El, I love the kids, and I hate that Kathy left you all."

"I know, this means everything to me. Thank You for being there for me. When everyone leaves, your still here. I love you, Liv."

She looked at him, shocked, and a loss for words. "What?"

"I Love you Liv, and I want you to know that. If you don't I understand."

"No no no no, I love you too, I do."


	7. Epilogue

Emily Stevens got her justice. Steve Smith was sent to prison for abuse and rape, getting 25-life as his sentence. Lisa Smith, her mother, was sent to prison for abuse and neglect getting 10-15 years.

Olivia and Elliot continued to take care of his family. They dated for a year before finally getting married. They had one child of their own, and named her Amy Ann Stabler.

Maureen finished college, got a job, and married a man named Derek. They both had two kids. Kathleen finished college as well, and married a man named Ricky.

Dickie and Lizzie joined the military following their father into the Marines. Once they served their tours, they both came back and followed him once again, into the NYPD. Lizzie works as an SVU detective, but Dickie went into Homicide.

Olivia and Elliot lived the rest of their lives happier than ever.


End file.
